


Saw It and Bought It

by slytheringurrl



Series: DMHGChallenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco has a random act of shopping. Written for the August 2013 DMHGChallenge. Prompt was It's A Dragon! This was a drabble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saw It and Bought It

  
Draco Malfoy never went to children’s stores. He didn’t have kids and whenever one of his friend’s kids had a birthday, he wouldn’t go shopping. When he found himself standing in front of a toy store, he looked around in surprise. _Oh what the hell,_ he thought and walked into the store.  
  


* * *

  
  
“What are you holding?” asked a confused Hermione, glancing at the stuffed toy in Draco’s hand.  
  
“It’s a dragon. Why, does it not look like one?”  
  
“ _Why_ do you have a dragon?”  
  
Draco shrugged. “I had one just like this when I was little, so I bought it.”


End file.
